Derek Ironside
Derek Ironside, better known by his rank as Captain Ironside, is a supporting character in Muv-Luv The Day After series where he initially acts as a minor antagonist on the Canadian and French alliance's side as part of the Canadian army. Later, after the Four Country Conference secures peace between the alliances, Ironside serves as an ally alongside Bernadette De Le Tigre from the French Army to Tatsunami Hibiki and the rest of the main cast in the operation to capture the JFK Hive. Ironside is known for keeping a cool and calm attitude in most situations where he still manages to crack a smile. Despite being enemies just a few days prior, he had no trouble getting along with the American and Japanese pilots he was assigned to work with and in battle he fearlessly led his men from the front and added much needed balance to Bernadette's fiery attitude. Episode 03 Derek Ironside, serving as a Captain in the Canadian army, is first seen in an assembly of pilots being briefed on the upcoming JFK Hive Operation. In the room were pilots from the four remaining countries of humanity: Japan, United States of America, Canada, and France, who just a few days prior were enemies before peace was brokered in the aftermath of the NORAD skirmish. There, he became acquainted with Tatsunami Hibiki and the rest of his squadron, as well as Alfred Walken, his American counterpart and the tactical commander of the JFK operation. Ironside was well mannered and introduced himself as well as Bernadette, the French officer joining him as representatives of their alliance. He expressed confidence in the joint operation to defeat the BETA and showed little signs of fear or concern as he looked forward to working with his new allies. During the JFK Hive Operation, Ironside led his men into battle with his Rafale and took hold of the beachhead assigned to the Canadian forces. He later regrouped with nearby French forces and led a concerted holding action until the SHADOW satellite deployed its nuclear payload, at which time he retreated to a safe distance with the others. After the Orbital Divers arrived and multiple entrances into the hive's stabs were secured, Ironside regrouped with Hibiki's Wardog squadron along with Bernadette where they then proceeded to enter the hive together with an American F-15 squadron and Lilia Kjellberg's Black Knives. After encountering heavy resistance, the group was reinforced by Walken's newly arrived battalion of F-22A Raptor's which rounded out their force and allowed them to push deeper into the hive. Later, after Walken assigned the French to the vanguard, Ironside volunteered to incorporate his squadron into Bernadette's formation to increase their chances of survival and round out their tactical roles. Walken permitted the passionate duo to take their TSFs ahead, where they made significant headway against the BETA horde, displaying such skill that Hibiki and the rest of the forces behind them encountered no BETA while the French and Canadians advanced. Unfortunately, attrition took its toll and Bernadette was forced to request permission to fall back to the surface along with Ironside and their surviving forces after taking considerable damage to their TSFs and running out of propellant and ammunition. He wished Hibiki and the others good luck with Bernadette as they passed each other and he regretted not being able to stay with them to the end. Derek Ironside would survive the JFK Hive Operation and continue to serve in the newly formed United Nations army under the COSMOPOLITAN plan. Trivia *Ironside acts as a foil to Bernadette, his French ally, by maintaining a cool head in combat and making pragmatic decisions as opposed to reckless ones. **He also acts as a physical mirror to his American counterpart, Alfred Walken. In comparison to Walken, however, he is much more relaxed despite his position as an officer. Category:The Day After Category:Characters (The Day After)